The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus on which an option device can be mounted.
There are some image forming apparatuses on which an option device can be mounted. For example, there is a case where a post-process device for applying a post-process (punch process or staple process) to a printed sheet is mounted as an option device on an image forming apparatus. An apparatus main body of such an image forming apparatus is provided with a main body control portion that controls operation of the apparatus main body. And, the option device is provided with an option control portion that controls operation of the option device.
For example, in the case where an option device is mounted on an image forming apparatus, the main body control portion gives an operation instruction to the option control portion, and based on the instruction from the main body control portion, the option control portion controls the operation of the option device. In this structure, control information defining a control condition of the option device is stored in the apparatus main body. And, the main body control portion makes the apparatus main body perform the operation in accordance with the control condition of the option device.
As an example, in a case where the option device is a post-process device, control information defining a control condition of the post-process device is stored in the apparatus main body. Here, the control condition of the post-process device is decided based on specifications (sheet conveyance speed, structure and disposition position of a portion that executes various post-processes) of the post-process device. For example, as the control condition of the post-process device, a between-sheets distance (distance between a rear end of a preceding sheet and a tip end of a following sheet) when introducing continuously a plurality of sheets into the post-process device is decided based the specifications of the post-process device. And, based on the control information stored in the apparatus main boy, the main body control portion controls the operation (operation of introducing sheets into the post-process device) of the apparatus main body such that the between-sheets distance when introducing continuously a plurality of sheets into the post-process device becomes the between-sheets distance suitable for the specifications of the post-process device.
If the apparatus main body performs operation unsuitable for the specifications of the option device or the option device is given an operation instruction unsuitable for the option device from the main body control portion, the option device mounted on the image forming apparatus determines occurrence of an unsuitableness error and stops the operation. For example, in the case where the option device is a post-process device, if a plurality of sheets are introduced continuously at a between-sheets distance unsuitable for the specifications of the post-process device, an unsuitableness error occurs. The reason for the occurrence of such an unsuitableness error occurring is that the control information (which defines the control condition of the option device) stored in the apparatus main body is unsuitable for the specifications of the option device.
Accordingly, in the case where an unsuitableness error occurs, it is necessary to update the control information stored in the apparatus main body to control information suitable for the specifications of the option device. For example, when updating the control information stored in the apparatus main body, a debug terminal and the like are connected to the main body control portion, and the updating is performed by means of the debug terminal.
Here, in a development stage of the image forming apparatus and option device, various works on the apparatus main body and the option device are advanced by different developers; accordingly, an unsuitableness error is liable to occur. And, whenever an unsuitableness error occurs, it is required to perform the work of updating the control information stored in the apparatus main body. Accordingly, it is onerous and inconvenient for the developers of the image forming apparatus.
Besides, an unsuitableness error is likely to occur after shipment to the market. For example, if an unsuitableness error occurs after the shipment to the market, it becomes necessary for a service person to perform the update work; accordingly, it takes a long time before the update work is performed. Because of this, a state, where it is impossible for a user of the image forming apparatus to perform printing by using the option device, continues for some time, which is inconvenient.